In one type of coordinate measuring machine, the surface of a workpiece is scanned with a probe. After the scan, a three dimensional profile of the workpiece is provided. In one type of scanning probe, the workpiece is directly measured by touching a mechanical contact of the probe head to various points along the workpiece surface. In some cases, the mechanical contact is a ball.
In other coordinate measuring machines, a “non-contact” optical probe is utilized which measures the workpiece without making physical contact with the surface. Certain optical probes utilize light points (such as triangulation probes), and other so-called video probes comprise video cameras which detect a greater portion of the workpiece surface. In some systems, the coordinates of the geometric elements of the workpiece are determined via image processing software.
Such probes are often designed to obtain precise measurements of workpiece surfaces (e.g. certain exemplary probes may even provide measurements that are accurate in the micron range.) In some of these probes, the depth of focus or depth of field (DOF) of the measurement optics is relatively limited. In other words, the probe is designed to work well when it is positioned within a relatively small range relative to the surface of the workpiece, but once it is out of this range (either too near or too far) the optics will be out of focus and it is difficult to discern the position of a surface relative to the probe. In some instances the probe may accidentally be “crashed” into the workpiece surface as it is moved closer while no warning is provided with regard to the proximity of the probe to the surface.
Another difficulty with non-contact probes is that measuring probes are frequently interchangeably attached to coordinate measuring machines by various “probe heads”. At present, Renishaw™ probes heads are the most commonly used for certain applications in the industry. These probes heads are manufactured by Renishaw Metrology Limited in Gloucestershire, United Kingdom. While Renishaw type probe head systems are the most commonly used in the industry, certain machine vision type technologies are not easily incorporated into Renishaw type systems. One particular issue with regard to using Renishaw type probe head systems, is that the existing connections between the machines and the probes contain a limited number of wired connections, which essentially forms a “bottleneck” which makes it difficult to add additional technologies and/or features to a compatible probe, due to the lack of physical wires for carrying a desirable number of control and data signals.
The present invention is directed to providing an apparatus that overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages.